lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunlending Warlord
The Dunlending warlord is a unit hiring trader for the Dunland faction. They are found in hill forts in the Dunland biome, and are easily recognizable by their fur hoods and Dunlending armour. You can hire different Dunlending troops from them. These traders are good news for evil players, as the Dunlending troops are quite cheap compared to Orcs or Uruks. While these units may not last very long, you can always hire more at the same price, and hiring a large number of them can help prevent deaths. Additionally, players with higher Dunland alignment can hire more powerful berserkers. Trying to find warlords is not a good strategy for good players hoping to get their alignment up, as their forts may hard to reach due to the frequent spawning of Dunlendings in Dunland - unless you have a powerful army behind your back. Behaviour Dunlending warlords will stay in their hill fort, unless attacked or pushed by a player. They will not attack players unless provoked. Warlords will refuse to allow you to hire units until you have a Dunlending alignment of +100. Upon hiring a unit from a Dunlending warlord, the player earns the achievement "We Fight for You!" Hiring Speechbank Friendly * Death to the Strawheads! * The service of my warriors can be yours for just a few silver coins. * Have any silver coins, Person? * My Men will follow you into battle without fear. * Looking to hire an army, Person? * Those filthy Rohirrim shall feel the edge of our swords! * I have many strong warriors ready for hire, Person! * Few can stand before the might of a mob of Dunlendings! * We Men of Dunland are strong and great warriors! We shall cleanse the lands of the filthy dogs of Rohan! * We Men of Dunland are proud and loyal warriors. * You wish to bring death to the Strawheads? My Men shall fight for you! * All will flee from the might of Dunland! Neutral * I almost mistook you for one of those filthy Strawheads. * Only great heroes of our people are worthy leading us into battle! * And what do you want? * Get some more deeds to your name, Person, and I might let you command my warriors! * You want to hire some Dunlendings? Prove your worth first, Person! * You are yet young among our people, Person. Great Men do not follow lesser Men. * We do not simply follow any mere Man to war. * You want to command my troops? You need to prove yourself to our people first! * You'll have to earn some respect among our people if you want to lead us into battle. * We would not let a simple and strange Man, such as yourself, command our mighty troops! * The great warriors of Dunland will not follow a stranger into battle. Hostile * Your end shall be swift, strawhead-scum! * Curse you, Person! * Run, scum, run back to those pitiful horse-riding cowards! * Be gone, scum of Rohan! * What devilry of Rohan comes hence? * Raaaargh! * Stop, Person. You are unwelcome here! * You shall pay for your crimes, Person! * Your kind is not welcome here. * Flee, wretched friend of the horse-lords! * Down you go, Person! * Death to you and all your kin! * Your doom comes swiftly, Person! * Death to the Strawheads and their kin! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Dunland Category:Men Category:Captains Category:Evil Category:Evil Men